narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Kesshou
Team Kesshou is a four-man team hailing from Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning. Kirei Kesshou is the current leader of the team and former Jonin instructor of the three remaining members Akemi Shakunetsu, Ita Yurei, and Kota Inazuma all of which are now genin today. Background Originally, Team Kesshou was formerly known as Kumo Team 9 and was an assigned genin team for Akemi Shakunetsu, Ita Yurei, and Kota Inazuma. Although though the two girls Ita and Akemi had always been in the same class years Kota was suppose to have been a year ahead of his two fellow shinobi at the time but was held back a year before finally shaping up enough and joining that year's genin teams. Kirei Kesshou herself was a former ANBU member of Kumogakure and well respected kunoichi at the time. As a jonin instructor then Kirei took the three under her wing and carefully worked to train all three to become excellent ninja. Though encouraging and tough at the same time it took Kirei some time to help her students find their niches and where they blossomed the most. In fact, Akemi almost didn't stay on the team when feeling she was not fit to be a ninja until a long talk with her sensai brought her around to work harder. Through this training that helped them to become the current chunin they are each member now seems to contribute something to the team. Akemi has become something of a strategist(and sometimes peace keeper), Ita serves as their medical support, and Kota, when he actually does anything, usually serves as the close combat fighter. It's also ironic that Kirei, Akemi, and Kota all also have kekkei genkai but the only member to not have one is Ita, which she doesn't mind. Also a common theme among this team is taijutsu skills, each having excellent or decent skills in close combat while also being balanced out of being able to use long-range and close range tactics. Common Tools Though weapons are a secondary theme to the team each one has been seen using these tools most of all, most of which are some kind of bladed weapon: *Kunai *Senbon *Shuriken *Katana *Carrying back-Mostly Ita for her medical supplies Nature Transformations Kekkei Genkai *Storm Release *Magnet Release *Crystal Release Five Original Elements *Lightning Release *Water Release *Wind Release *Earth Release Trivia *Ita and Kota are usually known to bicker often due to Kota's laziness and Ita scolding him, often leaving Akemi as the peacemaker between them. Unfortunately, this tends to be an annoyance for their allies and the village at times wherever they are. *Currently the only member with an actual title is Kirei Kesshou with her moniker of "Deadly Sapphire of the Lightning". *Kota is the only known member on this team to have been held back a year before he was originally suppose to be on a genin team during his Academy years. He is also the only one on the team attempting to learn more about using a katana, not considering the fact his own sensai Kirei knows a little herself but rarely uses it. *It can also be noted that like their former mentor Akemi and Ita are the only two trying to gain titles and highly noted for their skills thus making all the females of this team possibly one day having a title but not the only male, Kota.